Shauana Quick Translations
This page is for making quick translations into Shauana from English. Note that the Shauana on this page is more up-to-date than the form on the Shauana page. They are also not quite the exact meaning. Translation Words: A abandon-yahen(yah-hehn) abash-uumilyr(oo-oo-mil-eer) abase-rioleys(ree-oh-leh-ees)/syrelti(seer-ehl-tee) abasia-malcer(mal-sair) abdicate-vaiiuu(vah-ee-ee-oo-oo) abed-meliu(meh-lee-oo) abet-cericl(sair-ee-sill) abhor-fyshadi(fee-shah-dee) abide-aesiilo(ah-eh-see-i-loh) ability-kasya mosii(kahs-yah moh-see-ee) abinitio-yamylet(yah-meel-eht) abjure-bojuu(boh-joo-oo) able-hayto(haee-toh) abnormal-choiyr(choh-eer) aboard(a space ship)-ceriesh(saiee-ehsh)/polurka(poh-luhr-kah) aboard(a vehicle)-orsaben(ohr-sah-behn) abort(operation)-borlniwes(bohrl-nee-wehs) abort(pregnancy/noun)-gersha(gehr-shah) abort(pregnancy/verb)-gersho(gehr-shoh) about(as in "there are many about tonight")-lyrsai(leer-sah-ee) about(as in "is it about her?")-lysai(lee-sah-ee) above-obena(oh-behn-ah) absolute-kythalyn(keeth-ah-leen) abuse-giryk(gih-reek) acceptable-vahysh(vah-heesh) accompany-iyroa(eer-oh-ah) accomplish-umbusto(oom-nuh-stoh) account-namtyl(nahm-teel) accursed-kegaylp(keh-gah-eelp) ache-ondi(ohn-dee) acid-irlm(eerlm) across-boytne(boh-eet-neh) act-kyen(kee-ehn) action-iyuns(ee-yoons) add-leylan(leh-eel-ahn) add(not mathmatical)-pawen(pah-wehn) addition-languo(lahn-goo-oh) adjective-arioo(ah-ree-oh-oh) adjustment-perlk(pehrlk) admire-froke(froh-keh) admit-deyul(deh-yuhl) adult-joverst(joh-vehrst) adverb-damro(dahm-roh) adventure(noun)-garadela(gah-rah-deh-lah) adventure(verb)-uane(oo-ah-neh) advertisement-arii(ah-ree-ee) after-wyu(wee-oo) afternoon-dyrbo(deer-boh) again-myrion(meer-ee-ohn) against-vysh(veesh) age-ryme(ree-meh) agility-jyntoyr(jeen-toh-eer) agree-bynta(been-tah) agreement-bonyto(boh-nee-toh) ah-yohu(yoh-hoo) aha-na(nah) ahww-oben(oh-behn) aid-panlyra(pahn-leer-ah) air-elith(ehl-ith) airport-daaelo(dah-ah-eh-loh) alcohol-fyjyn(feej-een) alien(non-Lyracl)-yentosh(yehn-tohsh) all-oi(oh-ee) alliance-clostaiyr(sill-oh-stah-eer) all or nothing-enmoytendol(ehn-moh-eet-ehn-dohl) allowable-cgonuyr(gohn-oo-eer) all you can drink-tahalnest(tah-hahl-nehst) all you can eat-tahalnath(tah-hahl-nahth) almost-cerdin(sair-din) along-hrivun(h-ree-voon) a lot-kuse(koo-seh) already-pilos(pil-ohs) alright-barison(bah-ree-sohn) alright(attention grabbing)-ora(oh-rah) also-clio(sill-ee-oh) altar-eshone(eh-shoh-neh) alto-orae(oh-rah-eh) always-iuncer(ee-oon-sair) am(when speaking about another group)-shes(shehs) am(when speaking about oneself)-iy(ee-ee) am(when speaking about oneself and other people)-eta(eh-tah) am(when speaking to a crowd)-ne(neh) am(when speaking to someone else)-ta(tah am(when speaking about a third party)-ken(kehn) amateur-olenmas(oh-lehn-mahs) amazing-oyayrah(oh-yah-eer-ahh)"shortened"oyay(oh-yah-ee) among-ylaru(eel-ah-roo) amount-asha(ah-shah) amphibian-beyonta(beh-yohn-tah) amuse-lori(loh-ree) ancient-tulyea(tuhl-yeh-ah) and-so(soh) anger-kandae(kahn-dah-eh) angle-urnyr(uhr-neer) angry-kandaen(kahn-dah-ehn) animal-hysuel(hees-oo-ehl) announce-joytla(joh-eet-lah) annoy-uryon(uhr-yohn) another-ujedre(oo-jehd-reh) answer(noun)-lanrolo(lahn-roh-loh) answer(verb)-bysyla(bee-see-lah) anticipatible-kanjylmda(kahn-jeelm-dah) anticipation-bevomweys(beh-vohm-weh-ees) any-ryn(reen) anymore-usymai(oo-see-mah-ee) anyone-nymseri(neem-seh-ree) anything-rynaryt(reen-ah-reet) any word-kycerir(kee-sair-ihr) apart-garulur(gah-roo-lurr) apartment-shuyao(shoo-yah-oh) apostrophe-fyense(fee-ehn-seh) apparatus-eryluin(eh-reel-oo-ihn) appear-falhe(fahl-heh) applaud-herolri(heh-rohl-ree) approach-juloi(joo-loh-ee) appropriate-lymaldei(leem-ahl-deh-ee) approval-nai(nah-ee) approve-yeo(yeh-oh) arch-kau(kah-oo) are(when speaking about another group)-shes(shehs) are(when speaking about oneself)-iy(ee-ee) are(when speaking about oneself and other people)-eta(eh-tah) are(when speaking to a crowd)-ne(neh) are(when speaking to someone else)-ta(tah) are(when speaking about a third party)-ken(kehn) arena-rewangep(reh-wahn-gehp) are we-haeyn(hah-eh-een) argue-hynd(heen-d) arm-uan(oo-ahn) armor-wenujo(weh-noo-joh) armory(verb)-hagune(hah-goo-neh) around here-ikhesuim(ihk-heh-soo-ihm) arrange-okrin(oh-krin) arrive-balryn(bahl-reen) arsenal-oynloir(oh-een-loh-eer) art-ysylnur(ees-eel-nuhr) as-ri(ree) ash-cpendo(pehn-doh) as I said...-egois(eh-goh-ees) ask-ulye(uhl-yeh) as long as-yj eys(eej eh-ees) ass-gowa(goh-wah) assorted-eminal(eh-min-ahl) astronomy-vaclrebayraon(vah-sill-reh-bah-eer-ah-ohn) as well as-peolkus(peh-ohl-kuhs) at-bua(boo-ah) athleticism-farkein(farr-keh-een) attack-vendya(vehnd-yah) attempt-cylia(eel-ee-ah) attention-aurin(ah-oo-rihn) at the same time-aykru(aee-kroo) attic-derstai(dehr-stah-ee) attraction-erysen(eh-rees-ehn) aunt-defoleij(deh-foh-leh-eej) aunt(proper)-perowass(peh-roh-wahs) authority-kyaem(kee-ah-ehm) automatic-jyrenomi(jeer-ehn-oh-mee) autumn-rayve(rah-eev-eh) avail-weylur(weh-eel-uhr) awake-dunyo(doon-yoh) award-kysdel(kees-dehl) aware-rasul(rah-suhl) away from-selmi(sehl-mee) awesome-oyayrah(oh-yah-eer-ahh)"shortened"oyay(oh-yah-ee) awhile-ilyrae(ih-leer-ah-eh) Words: B baby-fyil(fee-ihl) back-imoy(eem-oh-ee) back(body)-lewant(leh-wahnt) background(about a person)-yasheln(yah-shehln) backward-sayln(sah-eeln) bad-chada(chah-dah) bad-tasting-hegolryn(heh-gohl-reen) bag-jukye(jook-yeh) balance-hythun(heeth-oon) ball-dylasa(deel-ah-sah) ban-yaek(yah-ehk) band-poryinva(pohr-yihn-vah) bank-ekoeko(eh-koh-eh-koh) bar(building)-heshediyo(heh-sheh-dee-yoh) bar(metal)-fesu(feh-soo) bare-gure(goo-reh) bargain-olhey(ohl-heh-ee) base-lymae(lee-mah-eh) basket-numeir(noo-meh-eer) bath-suyl(soo-eel) bathe-misuo(mih-soo-oh) bathing suit-totev(toh-tehv) bathroom(with bathtub)-porelam(poh-reh-lahm) bathroom(with toilet)-shacero(shah-sair-oh) bathtub-esaeto(eh-sah-eh-toh) battle(war/noun)-devriso(dehv-ree-soh) battle(war/verb)-akaha(ah-kah-hah) be-yan(yahn) beach-anip(ah-nihp) be alert-eykesyrl(eh-eek-eh-seerl) bear(verb)-echoi(eh-choh-ee) beard-porynla(poh-reen-lah) beautiful-namchi(nahm-chee) beautiful voice-janmyo(jahn-mee-oh) beauty-sylysuin(seel-ees-oo-ihn) because-warusoi(wah-roo-soh-ee) beckon(usually with the hand)-sedduam(seh-doo-ahm) become-presl(preh-suhl) become pregnant-olmalrisur(ohl-mahl-ree-suhr) bed-mana(mah-nah) be discharged from a hospital-hashom(hah-shohm) bedroom-narolest(nah-roh-lehst) be forced to-bantlaen(bahnt-lah-ehn) before-fulaso(foo-lah-soh) begin-orype teyn(ohr-ee-peh teh-een)/evyno(eh-vee-noh) beginning-adjumel(ahd-joo-mehl) behavior-aerlyn(ah-ehr-leen) be hospitalized-hashest(hah-shehst) being-wayio(wah-yee-oh) belief-uyolin(oo-yoh-lihn) believe-tuthas(too-thahs) believe me-uinaso(oo-ee-nah-soh) bell-payto(pah-eet-oo) belong-heproi(hehp-roh-ee) be merciful-owalyn(oh-wah-leen) bend-kemoil(keh-moh-ihl) be right back-thicerm(thee-sair-m) berry-ryinl(ree-ihnl) bestow-pralreo(prahl-reh-oh) be sure to-udem(uh-dehm) bet(verb)-yarl(yahr-l) betray-rangye(rahn-gee-eh) betrayal-fasumsyl(fah-soom-seel) better-mamta(mahm-tah) betting life upon-poiyrud(poh-eer-uhd) between-myntans(meen-tahns) be unexpected-iimesur(ee-ee-meh-surr) beverage-chuthea(choo-theh-ah) beware(when the subject is lethal)-ojyruus(oh-jeer-oo-oos) beware of-eykesyrl(eh-eek-eh-seerl) beyond-onemaist(oh-neh-mah-eest) big-obre(ohb-reh) billion-neryanu(neh-ree-ahn-oo) bird-vifa(vee-fah) birth-kaole(kah-oh-leh) bit-jaki(jah-kee) bite(noun)-kawur(kah-wuhr) bite(verb)-tyji(teej-ee) bitter-kiuu(kee-oo-oo) black-myril(meer-ihl) bladder-ushekle(oo-shehk-leh) blame(noun)-dyaleu(dee-ah-leh-oo) blame(verb)-gavol(gah-vohl) blank-deis(deh-ees)/gure(goo-reh) blanket-hymiyr(heem-eer) bleed-ylgena(eel-geh-nah) blessing-redayna(reh-dah-een-ah) blood-ronyin(rohn-yihn) bloom-rashy(rah-shee) blow-dero(deh-roh) blow(as in "blow into that straw")-jurea(jurr-eh-oh) blue-kyre(keer-eh) blurry-shokec(shoh-keh) blush(noun)-wal(wahl) blush(verb)-hayun(hah-yoon) board(as in "they will board the ship")-mathyl(mah-theel) boat-perymcl(peh-reem-sill) body-ikhum(ihk-hoom) bold-kalam(kah-lahm) bomb-dyshvan(deesh-vahn) bone-daeyuo(dah-eh-yoo-oh) book-syul(see-uhl) book shelf-dabrio(dahb-ree-oh) border(not national)-henshel(hehn-shehl) bore-uyth(oo-eeth) born-demrou(dehm-roh-oo) borrow-genshol(gehn-shohl) boss-baaosh(bah-ah-ohsh) both-laj(lahj) bottle-wem(wehm) bottled(drink adjective)-elrosi(ehl-roh-see) bottled drink-pana(pah-nah) bow(to "bow")-ile(ih-leh) bowl-stara(stah-rah) box-rashom(rah-shohm) boy-akya(ahk-yah) bra-jod(johd) brag-vyoil(vee-oh-il) brain-jahymre(jah-heem-reh) brand new-tyaikas(t-yah-ee-kahs) brave-vrelas(v-rehl-ahs) bread-chontu(chohn-too) break-mash(mah-sh) break down-haynuye(hah-een-oo-yeh) breast-waisea(wah-ee-seh-ah) breathe-pyhesh(pee-hehsh) brew(verb)-ctailp(tah-eelp) bride-emdurym(ehm-doo-reem) bridge-eyulio(eh-yoo-lee-oh) brilliant light-veysh(veh-eesh) bring-jyrd(jeerd) broaden-toyamet(toh-yah-meht) broom-yatal(yah-tahl) brother-mayu(mah-yoo) brother(lesser)-jykren(jeek-rehn) brother(proper)-danaakya(dah-nah-ahk-yah) brown-gaveo(gah-veh-oh) bubble-nula(noo-lah) bucket-ebolke(eh-bohl-keh) building-krayla(krah-eel-ah) bungle-ebegyu(eh-behg-yoo) burn-oypa(oh-ee-pah) burning sensation-syre(seer-eh) business rise-noje(noh-jeh) business fall-kydel(keed-ehl) busy-ohect(oh-heht) but-nam(nahm) buy-rals(rahls)/ros(rohs) by-alsu(ahl-soo) by(as in "created by")-esu(eh-soo) by the way-kumset(koom-seht) bye-ayn(ah-een) Words: C call(for)-hakyl(hah-keel) call(name)-tostyj(toh-steej) calm-lynsla(leen-slah) can-wyrl(weerl) canal(noun)-erosega(eh-roh-seh-gah) canal(verb)-uone(oo-oh-neh) care-sylnes(seel-nehs) career-hyrase(heer-ah-seh) caution-iyrdea(eer-deh-ah) cave(noun)-gaclehi(gah-sill-eh-hee) cave(verb without object)-lejyol(leh-jee-ohl) cease fire-ityer(iht-yehr) ceiling-inaeiyr(ih-nah-eh-eer) celebrate-eyulao(eh-yoo-lah-oh) celebration-hayenwala(hah-yehn-wah-lah) census-oryadem(ohr-yah-dehm) center-jalye(jahl-yeh) chain-eyhuo(eh-ee-hoo-oh) chair-aro(ah-roh) challenge(noun)-imialest(ee-mee-ah-lehst) challenge(verb)-amigyl(ah-mee-geel) chamber of the lost-saryodes(sahr-yoh-dehs) chance-umia(oo-mee-ah) change-perlk(pehrl-k) character-losacl(loh-sah-sill) cheap-ralwa(rahl-wah) cheek-uuhaer(oo-oo-hah-ehr) cheer(noun)-jerus(jeh-roos) cheers(drinking toast)-washi(wah-shee) chemical(noun)-alihest(ah-lee-hehst) chemistry-vaclrealihest(vah-sill-reh-ah-lee-hehst) chest-clairl(sill-ah-ee-ruhl) chest(box)-totogan(toh-toh-gahn) chest of drawers-perant(peh-rahnt) child-tynelu(teen-eh-loo)"shortened"tyn(teen) child(when refering to one's own)-hadeyo(hah-deh-yoh) child(when refering to one's own/proper)-janaua(jah-nah-oo-ah) chill(sick)-tesh(tehsh) chin-lulip(loo-leep) choice-abundeso(ah-boon-deh-soh) choke-kastas(kah-stahs) choose-wein(weh-een) chosen one-peryn(peh-reen) circle-harua(harr-oo-ah) citizen-arbon(ahr-bohn) city-heshyn(heh-sheen) class-syndue(seen-doo-eh) claw-goduu(goh-doo-oo) clean-hynlej(heen-lehj) clear(weather)-norosa(noh-roh-sah) click(as on a mouse)-nyjul(nee-juhl) cliff-dectou(deh-toh-oo) climb(such as stairs, not literally climbing)-hajoul(hah-joh-ool) close(as in "close the door")-ymcerast(eem-sair-ahst) close(as in "it is close")-jokei(joh-keh-ee) close(as in "you're getting closer to the answer!")-pomral(pohm-rahl) close(eye)-tyude(tee-uh-deh) cloth-poriseu(poh-ree-seh-oo) clothing-deshyu(deh-shee-oo) clothing making-fendel(fehn-dehl) cloud-ryalk(ree-ahlk) cloudy-doimur(doh-ee-muhr) club-oshil(oh-shil) coast-gerym(geh-reem) coat-janada(jah-nah-dah) cold(adjective)-obost(oh-bohst) cold(drink)-dasha(dah-shah) cold(noun)-shieo(shee-eh-oh) cold(weather)-uome(oo-oh-meh) collabarate-kyanau(kee-ah-nah-oo) collect-faryson(farr-ee-sohn) color-poysa(poh-ees-ah) combine-hilsh(hil-sh) come-upoa(oo-poh-ah) comeback-prytesk(pree-tehsk) come on-jashui(jah-shoo-ee) comma-iyrko(eer-koh) command-bundel(boon-dehl) comment-shenel(sheh-nehl) common-tetory(teh-toh-ree) companion-ruwilen(roo-wihl-ehn) complaint-dengero(dehn-deh-roh) complex-layesh(lah-yehsh)/parae(pah-rah-eh) comply-jolmey(johl-meh-ee) computer-daboyl(dah-boh-eel) concentrate-unoie(oo-noh-ee-eh) condition(health)-polrymde(pohl-reem-deh) cone-wahylm(wah-heelm) confuse-ture(too-reh) congratulations-umberondei(oom-beh-rohn-deh-ee) conjunction-chesiyr(cheh-seer) connect-sedoiyr(seh-doh-eer) conscience-balrostcer(bahl-rohst-sair) conscious-embare(ehm-bah-reh) consciousness-yjaniyr(eej-ahn-eer) consider-mysthya(meesth-yah) consideration-mysthyala(meesth-yah-lah) consistency-umaburym(oo-mah-boo-reem) consonant-shedem(sheh-dehm) constellation-aylmasune(ah-eel-mah-soo-neh) contain-falyam(fahl-yahm) continue-vrystcer(vreest-sair) cook-isu(ee-soo) cool(adjective)-hahal(hah-hahl) cool(as in "she is cool!")-sarlan(sahr-lahn) cool(noun)-tyame(tee-ah-meh) cool(weather)-kenao(keh-nah-oh) cooperation-yaoe(yah-oh-eh) corpse-saryma(sahr-ee-mah) correct-re(reh) corridor-prylsed(preel-sehd) cost(verb)-iynol(ee-een-ohl) cover-carial(ah-ree-ahl) couch-meno(meh-noh) cough(noun)-nela(neh-lah) cough(verb)-yno(een-oh) could-eyaj(eh-yahj) countinue to-nyrae(neer-ah-eh) cousin-amdeyl(ahm-deh-eel) cousin(female)-shashi(shah-shee) cousin(female/proper)-reliwass(reh-lee-wahs) cousin(male)-cadosil(ah-doh-sihl) cousin(male/proper)-reliakya(reh-lee-ahk-yah) cousin(proper)-reliua(reh-lee-oo-ah) crag-kashae(kah-shah-eh) cramp-efalyu(eh-fahl-yoo) crank(mechanical)-sywem(see-wehm) crap-takudi(tah-koo-dee) crate-rashom(rah-shohm) crimson-salr(sahl-r) crisis-kaguren(kah-goo-rehn) crossdress-ureile(oo-reh-ihl-eh) crustacean-yota(yoh-tah) cry-sero(seh-roh) crystal-herin(heh-rin) culinary-isuahsi(ee-soo-ah-shee) cup-jan(jahn) cupboard-ryane(ree-ah-neh) cure(like medicine)-cerilan(sair-ill-ahn) cure(verb)-cerin(sair-in) current-loyme(loh-eem-eh) cursed-kegaylp(keh-gah-eelp) cut-ralur(rah-luhr) cute-uiasun(oo-ee-ah-soon) cylinder-avicer(ah-vee-sair) Words: D damage-byalu(bee-ah-loo)/yalu(yah-loo) damn-ryaku(ree-ah-koo) damned-kegaylp(keh-gah-eelp) dance(noun)-ditalsp(dee-tahlsp) dance(verb)-gyn(geen) dark(adjective)-vardyn(vahr-deen) dark(noun)-yunjep(yoon-jehp) data(computer)-ceriyr(sair-eer) daughter-venaso(veh-nah-soh) daughter(proper)-janawass(jah-nah-wahs) day-kra(krah) day after tomorrow-krachek(krah-chehk) day and age-gaisulo(gah-ee-soo-loh) day before yesterday-kranel(krah-nehl) day duty-krasure(k-rah-soo-reh) dear-neras(neh-rahs) death-sarynu(sahr-ee-noo) dedicate-yaenra(yah-ehn-rah) defeat(noun)-hyuleth(hee-oo-lehth) defeat(verb)-polden(pohl-dehn) defeat for-kyledun(keel-eh-doon) delicious-starey(stah-reh-ee) depend-haryklei(harr-eek-leh-ee) depression-serru(seh-roo) desert-arun(ah-roon) deserve-pyute(pee-oo-teh) desire-haiyr(hah-eer) desk-eshru(ehsh-roo) destiny-powema(poh-weh-mah) destroy-vodnirim(vohd-neer-im) device-uiniyr(oo-een-eer) devil-ynau(een-ah-oo) dictionary-asobiyr(ah-soh-beer) die-saryne(sahr-ee-neh) differ-yarmesun(yahr-meh-soon) different-yarmesun(yahr-meh-soon) difficult-srubin(s-roo-bin) dignity-sawyn(sah-ween) direction(as in north and south)-yelasein(yeh-lah-seh-in) dirty(not literally)-ylopen(eel-oh-pehn) disapproval-jai(jaee) disapprove-merol(meh-rohl) discomfort-kuton(koo-tohn) dishonorable thief-douhise(doh-oo-hee-seh) dishonor family(can be self or others)-yaenta(yah-ehn-tah) display(computer)-padoem(pah-doh-ehm) display(noun)-yvalun(ee-vahloon) display(verb)-muthye(mooth-yeh) distract-farii(far-ee-ee) disturbing-chada(chah-dah) dizziness-beral(beh-rahl) dizzy-sawake(sah-wah-keh) do-oy(oh-ee) dock(for a boat)-tecerho(teh-sair-hoh) doll-henrao(hehn-rah-oh) do not-ukey(oo-keh-ee) don't call(name)-funumel(foo-noo-mehl) doomsday-favyunstekunma(fah-vee-oon-steh-koon-mah) do one's best-tosenel(toh-seh-nehl) door-haynr(haee-nur) dormitory-hanyesh(hahn-yehsh) do something-jurolpas(juh-rohl-pahs) do together-kamtoyo(kahm-toh-yoh) down-solor(soh-lohr) dream(noun)-sorous(soh-roh-oos) dream(verb)-ycest(ee-ehst) dress-ato(ah-toh) drink(noun)-chuthea(choo-theh-ah) drink(verb)-iuj(ee-ooj) drop-keloyl(keh-loh-eel) drown-hrael(h-rah-ehl) drunk-ylojef(eel-oh-jehf) dry(verb)-ylen(eel-ehn) dryer-antoe(ahn-toh-eh) due date-alkem(ahl-kehm) duplicate-kyleshur(keel-eh-shuhr) duplication-kyleshuram(keel-eh-shuhr-ahm) duration-jarucer(jah-roo-sair) during which-aykruh(aee-kroohh) dust-cpendo(pehn-doh) dust plains-dolic(doh-lee) Words: E each other-hashvel(hahsh-vehl) eager-vadun(vah-doon) ear-eriu(eh-ree-oo) early-tassu(tah-soo) earth-taryaen(tahr-yah-ehn) east-tole(toh-leh) easy-lynsla(leen-slah) eat-oro(oh-roh) eat greedily-malordi(mah-lohr-dee) eccentric-nabri(nahb-ree) edge-koel(koh-ehl) effect-baleis(bah-leh-ees) egg-ola(oh-lah) eight-hau(hah-oo) eight(time)-aseda(ah-seh-dah) either-rasi(rah-see) elbow-nantes(nahn-tehs) electricity-sheryl(sheh-reel) elementary-ryndram(reen-drahm) elipses(sentence fade)-heko(heh-koh) elipses(word left out)-damdoe(dahm-doh-eh) else-imou(eem-oh-oo) embarrass-kyjidol(kee-jee-dohl) emotion-adaduil(ah-dah-oo-il) empathy-ethos(eh-thohs) emperor-lyrarekaceyl(leer-ahr-eh-kah-eh-eel) emperor prince-harakaceyl(hah-rah-kah-eh-eel) emperor princess-harakaceyl(hah-rah-kah-eh-eel) embrace-naius(naee-oos) empress-lyrarekaceyl(leer-ahr-eh-kah-eh-eel) empty-gure(goo-reh) encounter-beshaoj(beh-shah-ohj) encourage-claiyr(sill-ah-eer) end of an agreement-alkem(ahl-kehm) end of the world-favyunstekunma(fah-vee-oo-steh-koon-mah) enemy-tajulm(tah-joolm) energy-kysterul(kee-steh-ruhl) enjoy-iroe(eer-oh-eh) enough-myrekui(meer-eh-koo-ee) enough(represents the phrase "I've had enough!")-ukan(oo-kahn) enter-weposti(weh-poh-stee) entertain(verb)-prymsot(preem-soht) entity-cetiyr(eht-eer) entrance(action/noun)-haneyam(hah-neh-yahm) entrance(house)-terith(teh-rihth) equal-hafyr(hah-feer) equip-heyje(heh-eej-eh) escape-agysho(ah-gee-shoh) eternal-turya(tuhr-yah) eternity-adrama(ahd-rah-mah) evening-jaywash(jah-ee-wahsh) event-faliyu(fah-lee-yoo) even though-byres(beer-ehs) every-yolenme(yoh-lehn-meh) everyone-hyralsa(heer-ahl-sah) every day-krasei(k-rah-seh-ee) everything-esreai(ehs-reh-aee) everywhere-aseimusi(ah-seh-ee-moo-see) evidence-oleban(oh-leh-bahn) evil-charus(chah-roos) examination-bayvun(baee-voon) example-yantyrk(yahn-teerk) excellent-oyayra(oh-yah-eer-ah)"shortened"oyay(oh-yah-ee) excise(verb)-geryio(gehr-yee-oh) excite-layst(lah-eest) excitement-dynosyo(deen-oh-see-oh) exclamation point-torel(toh-rehl) exclaimed question mark-hashecho(hah-sheh-choh) excuse me(to ask for something)-vuyam(voo-yahm) excuse me(to pass by)-ertoke(ehr-toh-keh) exist-owe(oh-weh) existance-hasguer(hahs-goo-ehr) exit-chans(chahns) expect-raslem(rahs-lehm) expensive-kominan(koh-mih-nahn) experienced-faguryt(fah-goo-reet) explain-toyense(toh-yehn-seh) explore-peru(peh-roo) express-yaclest(yah-sill-ehst) expression-uraiyr(oo-rah-eer) extend-toyamet(toh-yah-meht) exinct-gerylso(geh-reel-soh) eyeball-ijkosr(eej-koh-surr) eyebrow-joone(joh-oh-neh) eye color-nimenime(nee-meh-nee-meh) eyelash-hekal(heh-kahl) Words: F face-iowem(ee-oh-wehm) face(to face a direction)-erdai(ehr-daee) fade-defca(deh-fah) fade(as in "this hope will never fade")-onkesh(ohn-kehsh) fail-dryn(dreen) failure-lyras(leer-ahs) faint(feeling)-erosla(eh-rohs-lah) faint(pass-out)-hihie(hee-hee-eh) faint suggestion-selylti(sehl-eel-tee) faith-eilylm(eh-eel-eelm) fall-moshi(moh-shee)/vyan(vee-ahn) familiar-chieln(hee-ehln) family-hyanos(hee-ah-ohs) family(proper)-yunshey(yoon-sheh-ee) family tree-heyuchem(heh-yoo-chehm) famous-ceral(sair-ahl) fancy (as in "do you fancy that?")-syio(s-yee-oh) fantistic-oyayrah(oh-yah-eer-ahh)"shortened"oyay(oh-yah-ee) far-syrl(seer-l) faraway-feyou(feh-yoh-oo) farm(noun)-ailepun(ah-ee-leh-poon) farm(verb)-ailep(ah-ee-lehp) fast-yand(yahnd) fate-powema(poh-weh-mah) father-shedoe(sheh-doh-eh) father(proper)-hyarakya(hee-ahr-ahk-yah) fatigue-jurut(joo-root) fear(noun)-sou(soh-oo) fear(verb)-soun(soh-oon) feel-tyea(tee-eh-ah) feel(as in "I feel sick")-ioniyr(ee-ohn-eer) female-wass(wahs) festival-lyhusolin(lee-hoo-soh-lihn) fever-theiyr(theh-eer) few-huse(hoo-seh) field-aymua(aeem-oo-ah) fierce-kan(kahn) fight(noun)-ramiano(rah-mee-ahn-oh) fight(verb)-tyvwel(teev-wehl) file(electronic)-drayu(drah-yoo) final-oylemo(oh-eel-eh-moh) find-gulri(gull-ree) finger-oicer(oh-ee-sair) fingertip-athien(ah-thee-ehn) finish-pran(p-rahn) fire-falri(fahl-ree) fish(organism)-ajeils(ah-jeh-eels) fish(verb)-makali(mah-kah-lee) fishing pole-vymcer(veem-sair) five-lyn(leen) five(time)-yuno(yoo-noh) fix-reon(reh-ohn) flare-wal(wahl) flat-inesui(ih-neh-soo-ee) flaw(personality)-yuhedso(yoo-hehd-soh) flee-tyclope(tee-sill-oh-peh) float(on air)-yuheos(yoo-heh-ohs) float(on water)-unese(oo-neh-seh) flood-majef(mah-jehf) floor-nirea(nir-eh-ah) flow-eekal(eh-eh-kahl) flower-filyes(fil-yehs) fluent-yawasum(yah-wah-soom) fly(verb)-shuyao(shoo-yah-oh) fog-yaroi(yah-roh-ee) fold(verb)-ewan(eh-wahn) follow-iyroa(eer-oh-ah) food-hadrent(hahd-rehnt) food knife-ureym(oo-reh-eem) foot-le(leh) for-nykem(neek-ehm) for(as in "for that coffee?")-dost(dohst) for(as in "I am here for a shopping trip")-asi(ah-see) for(as is "thank you for")-luy(loo-ee) forbidden-jagynust(jah-geen-oost) force(noun)-kemi(keh-mee) force to move-rewylan(reh-weel-ahn) foreign-jahesto(jah-hehst-oh) forest-myrals(meer-ahls) forever-lyrsan(leer-sahn) forget-eyth(eh-eeth) forgettable-hemros(hehm-rohs) forhead-tangoth(tahn-gohth) former-al(ahl) former friend-tuileo(too-il-eh-oh) fortify-yeropad(yeh-roh-pahd) forward-ylrys(eel-rees) four-vey(veh-ee) four(time)-lyret(leer-eht) free(price)-gasa(gah-sah) free(verb)-chotowa(choh-toh-wah) free time-setonsi(seh-tohn-see) friend-ruwilen(roo-wihl-ehn) from-kyapi(kee-ah-pee) from(as in "I borrowed it from you")-yowe(yoh-weh) from now on-tyrio(teer-ee-oh) front of a room(can be judged to be many different places)-syrune(seer-oo-neh) fruit-dihal(dee-hahl) fulfill destiny-usorleskus(oo-sohr-lehs-kuhs) fun-totoe(toh-toh-eh) funeral rites-sarynakur(sah-ree-nah-kuhr) fungus-pylast(peel-ahst) furniture-saraynke(sah-rah-een-keh) future-kyr(keer) future tense-akomelst(ah-koh-mehlst) Words: G galaxy-enkyralu(ehn-keer-ah-loo) gamble-yarl(yahrl) gap-toum(toh-oom) garden-egaro(eh-gah-roh) gate-yutedo(yoo-teh-doh) gem-hel(hehl) gender-banlast(bahn-lahst) get-jau(jah-oo) get away with-ijole(ee-joh-leh) get it together-buyonjelmo(boo-yohn-jehl-moh) get set-jynoi(jeen-oh-ee) gift-posyl(poh-seel) girl-wass(wahs) give-pralur(prah-luhr) give up-fefugo(feh-foo-goh) glass-plyrn(pleern) glow-cerko(sair-koh) go-ni(nee) go away-aymasui(aee-mah-soo-ee) go home-thansho(thahn-shoh) going to-uyesta(oo-yeh-stah) gone-obejast(oh-beh-jahst) go shopping-uyand(oo-yahnd) good-tinreo(teen-reh-oh) goodbye-aynra(aeen-rah) goodbye(proper)-aynra vays(aeen-rah vah-ees) good luck-veryndolse(veh-reen-dohl-seh) good morning-armayu(arr-mah-yoo) goodnight-erose(eh-roh-seh) goodness(as in "thank goodness")-tyanmru(tee-ahn-mroo) go to-lorln(lohr-ln) go to sleep-myrseu(meer-seh-oo) gradation-pewiua(peh-wee-oo-ah) grain-dyuwa(dee-oo-wah) grandchild-haseul(hah-seh-uhl) grandchild(proper)-kiniua(kee-nee-oo-ah) granddaughter-yujeko(yoo-jeh-koh) granddaughter(proper)-kiniwass(kee-nee-wahs) grandfather-fudu(foo-doo) grandfather(proper)-hyurakya(hee-uhr-ahk-yah) grandmother-darile(dah-rih-leh) grandmother(proper)-hyurwass(hee-uhr-wahs) grandparent-tihile(tee-hee-leh) grandparent(proper)-hyurua(hee-uhr-oo-ah) grandson-fedonbe(feh-dohn-beh) grandson(proper)-kiniakya(kee-nee-ahk-yah) grasp with hand(verb)-jegoi(jeh-goh-ee) graveyard-saryodes(sahr-yoh-dehs) gray-dase(dah-seh) great-vajii(vah-jee-ee) green-vaiy(vah-ee-ee) greet-cnera(neh-rah) grief-salymi(sahl-eem-ee) groom-emdurym(ehm-doo-reem) group-oshil(oh-shil) grow-fam(fahm) growl-burkel(bur-kehl) grudge-myldol(meel-dohl) guard(verb)-kaesyn(kah-eh-seen) guess-yol(yohl) guess(as in "I guess we should leaver her alone")-terynj(teh-reenj) guide(book)-icode(ee-oh-deh) guide(verb)-ayin(ah-yin) Words: H hack(as in "hack away at the log")-gadau(gah-dah-oo) had best-cyrel(eer-ehl) haggle-olhey(ohl-heh-ee) hair-etoro(eh-toh-roh) haircut(verb, recieve)-retnuwil(reht-noo-wihl) hairstyle-pocerlos(poh-sair-lohs) half-ma(mah) halfway(adjective)-buri(boo-ree) halfway(noun)-last(lahst) halt-iinul(ee-ee-nuhl) hand-kel(kehl) happen-omaryl(ohm-ah-reel) happily ever after-nerumasionso(neh-roo-mah-see-ohn-soh) happy-kainea(kah-een-eh-ah) hard-liav(lee-ahv) harm-kuansi(koo-ahn-see) hate(verb)-nore(noh-reh) have(as in "I will not have this attitude!")-vyt(veet) have(physically)-huyal(hoo-yahl) have(as in "have to be recorded")-eteyr(eh-teh-eer) have mercy-owalyn(oh-wah-leen) he-ah(ah-hh) he(used in a very submissive sense)-yen(yehn) head-naum(nah-oom) headache-clako(sill-ah-koh) heal-cerin(sair-in) health-polrymde(pohl-reem-deh) healthy-hyntoe(heen-toh-eh) hear-polys(poh-lees) heart-neryun(nehr-yoon) heaven-imecl(ee-mah-sill) heavy(weight)-salvom(sahl-vohm) hello-aymra(aeem-rah) hello(proper)-aymra vays(aeem-rah vah-ees) help me-nedirona(neh-dee-roh-nah) her-we(weh) here(adjective)-uki(oo-kee) here(noun)-syra(seer-ah) here goes-arishdu(arr-ish-doo) here I go-arishdu(arr-ish-doo) hesitate-saryst(sahr-eest) hey-cyn(een) hi-aym(ah-eem) hiccup(noun)-namu(nah-moo) hiccup(verb)-wyl(weel) high-lyrsoi(leer-soh-ee) hill-rite(ree-teh) hit-ojuki(oh-joo-kee) hold(verb)-chemay(cheh-mah-ee) hold back-stym(steem) hold hands-asheth(ah-shehth) hold out-erymetol(eh-reem-eh-tohl) hole-pon(pohn) holiday-myjecernur(meej-eh-sair-nuhr) home(belonging to a Lyracl)-lyram(leer-ahm) home(belonging to something besides a Lyracl)-ralam(rah-lahm) homework-yusel(yoo-sehl) honor-rayhurl(rah-ee-huhrl) hope-syralri(seer-ahl-ree) hospital-cerinakuo(sair-ih-nah-koo-oh) hot(adjective)-lewl(leh-wl) hot(drink)-sanet(sah-neht) hot(noun)-keto(keh-toh) hot(weather)-ehost(eh-hohst) hot and humid-fedolna(feh-dohl-nah) hotel-betso(beht-soh) hot springs-rewe(reh-weh) however-desayn(deh-sah-een) hug-jyose(jee-oh-seh) huge-yesi(yeh-see) huh-sea(seh-ah) humble-poiula(poh-ee-oo-lah) humid-leshtho(lehsh-thoh) humidity-geranme(geh-rahn-meh) hundred-orni(ohr-nee) hundred thousand-kryn(kreen) hundred million-hasho(hah-shoh) hungry-cheshet(cheh-sheht) hunt-fafen(fah-fehn) hurry-rowas(roh-wahs) hurt-kade(kah-deh) hyphen-fyense(fee-ehn-seh) Words: I I-ym(eem) ice-gefureis(geh-foo-reh-ees) I cheer on-dayvesh(dah-ee-vehsh) I have to leave-vryfero(v-ree-feh-roh) I promise-feyuumathe(feh-yoo-oo-mah-theh) idea-basun(bah-soon) identification-yantr(yahn-tuhr) idiot-burest(boo-rehst) idiot(strong form)-narou(nah-roh-oo) if-ke(keh) ill-byta(bee-tah) illusion(on a surface)-ukasam(oo-kah-sahm) immediately-lannui(lahn-oo-ee) imitate-kyleshur(keel-eh-shuhr) imitation-kyleshuram(keel-eh-shuhr-ahm) imperial seal-wycerast(wee-sair-ahst) impression-pruisva(proo-is-vah) improve-yeropad(yeh-roh-pahs) I'm back-lineli(lee-neh-lee) I'm here-lineli(lee-neh-lee) I'm home-lineli(lee-ner-lee) I'm talking to myself...-shythomei(sheeth-oh-meh-ee) in-ro(roh) inanimate-yara(yah-rah) in between-jalye(jahl-yeh) incapacitate-tiandyr(tee-ahn-deer) inconvenient-helymdakyl(hehl-eem-dah-keel) incorrect-il(ill) indeed-yanante(yah-nahn-teh) individual reading mark-chepra(chehp-rah) inexperienced-hyujelko(hee-oo-jehl-koh) inflamed(sickness)-yuste(yoo-steh) inform-ulyanet(uhl-yah-neht) information-tomayt(toh-mah-eet) inhabitant-tyuio(tee-oo-ee-oh) in her path-nytweorive(neet-weh-ohr-ee-veh) in his path-nytahorive(neet-ahh-ohr-ee-veh) injure-brey(b-reh-ee) injury-konomse(koh-nohm-seh) inn-wemuyst(weh-moo-eest) insect-karula(kah-roo-lah) insect that lives in plants-yndokys(een-doh-kees) inside-teylao(teh-eel-ah-oh) insomnia-stesh(stehsh) instant(measure of time)-makwyf(mahk-weef) instantly-dala(dah-lah) insult-fyhem(fee-hehm) integrate-opeli(oh-pehl-ee) intelligence-asuyin(ah-soo-yihn) intelligent-asuii(ahs-oo-ee-ee) intend-vecto(veh-toh) intent-muy(moo-ee) intention-muy(moo-ee) interact-jafuno(jah-foo-noh) interest(noun)-oyuina(oh-yoo-ihn-ah) interest(verb)-kokerol(koh-keh-rohl) interesting-yhecdok(ee-heh-dohk) interjection-rashewo(rah-sheh-woh) interview-knarei(k-nahr-eh-ee) intestines-hashyk(hah-sheek) into-hana(hah-nah) introduce-myraylei(meer-ah-eel-eh-ee) introduction-myrayleiru(meer-ah-eel-eh-ee-roo) intruder-jasho(jah-shoh) investigate-chath(chah-th) invite-rostram(rohst-rahm) involve-tetemyn(teh-teh-meen) iron-kashjo(kahsh-joh) irritate-poryuja(poh-ree-oo-jah) is(when speaking about a non-sentient subject)-hu(hoo) is(when speaking about another group)-shes(shehs) is(when speaking about oneself)-iy(ee-ee) is(when speaking about oneself and other people)-eta(eh-tah) is(when speaking to a crowd)-ne(neh) is(when speaking to someone else)-ta(tah is(when speaking about a third party)-ken(kehn) is danger-eykesyrl(eh-eek-eh-seerl) is dangerous-eykesyrl(eh-eek-eh-seerl) island-syrema(seer-eh-mah) isolated-poilu(poh-ee-loo) issue-goyl(goh-eel) it-fas(fahs) it(figurative)-gire(gee-reh) it(object)-yu(yoo) it(refers to formerly mentioned subject, non-living or object)-red(rehd) it(used for a person with gender unspecified)-ua(oo-ah) it(used for plants and animals)-keo(keh-oh) itch-hacer(hah-sair) itchy-dekacl(deh-kah-sill) item-orvyl(ohr-veel) itself-fason(fahs-ohn) Words: J jealous-kunal(koo-nahl) join-barhae(bahr-hah-eh) joke(noun)-puan(poo-ahn) joke(verb)-laki(lah-kee) joke gone wrong-tomsu(tohm-soo) joy-kainea(kah-ee-neh-ah) judge(law title)-olmias(ohl-mee-ahs) judge(verb)-olmikun(ohl-mee-koon) just-gasur(gah-suhr) just now-namin(nah-mihn) Words: K keep-dyn(deen) keep waiting(verb)-huleo(hoo-leh-oh) keep your head cool-buyonjelmo(boo-yohn-jehl-moh) key-perau(peh-rah-oo) kidnap-gylesk(geel-ehsk) kidney-aduntio(ah-doon-tee-oh) kill-ycheth(eech-ehth) kind-niru(nee-roo) kindness-jokylwe(joh-keel-weh) kiss-naroin(nah-roh-ihn) kitchen-thaue(thah-oo-eh) knee-tenayu(teh-nah-yoo) knife(used for cooking)-fego(feh-goh) knock(noun"door")-bansh(bahnsh) knock(verb"door")-tras(t-rahs) know-clun(sill-oon) Words: L lake-orki(ohr-kee) language-mayanayli(mah-yah-nah-eel-ee) lantern-goiyrm(goh-eerm) lash-sabkia(sahb-kee-ah) last night-varksur(vahrk-suhr) last year-narasur(nah-rah-suhr) late-lylim(leel-ihm) later-jyrseslum(jeer-ehs-loom) laugh(noun)-tyshom(teesh-ohm) laugh(verb)-fenylu(feh-neel-oo) lava-vertun(vehr-toon) lava vent-gabuhae(gah-boo-hah-eh) law-lyramd(leer-ahmd) lay-valin(vah-lihn) lead-vrym(v-reem) leader-baaosh(bah-ah-ohsh) leaf-myerl(mee-ehrl) learn-eyalm(eh-yahlm) leave-neim(neh-eem) leave alone-hiena(hee-eh-nah) left hand-eroule(eh-roh-oo-leh) leg-olna(ohl-nah) let-yas(yahs) let in(to a building)-lyao(lee-ah-oh) let it-dyrel(deer-ehl) letter-yandasa(yahn-dah-sah) library-kanarl(kah-nahrl) lick(noun)-ubyo(oob-yoh) lick(verb)-poi(poh-ee) lie-taruka(tah-roo-kah) lie(to lie down)-arim(ah-reem) life-walyra(wah-leer-ah) light(adjective)-kevril(kehv-rihl) light(noun)-tola(toh-lah) light(weight)-uyasi(oo-yah-see) light blue-tuyeth(too-yehth) lightning-tantan(tahn-tahn) link-nahi(nah-hee) lip-nayi(nah-yee) liquid-thaysh(thah-eesh) list(noun)-lashbe(lahsh-beh) list(verb)-abio(ah-bee-oh) listen-yayuns(yah-yoons) live-walyral(wah-leer-ahl) live(as in "I live here")-seryttan(seh-ree-tahn) liver-chusta(choo-stah) living being-lodymor(loh-deem-ohr) living room-cerula(sair-oo-lah) local-selimwe(sehl-eem-weh) local legend-dyjemal(dee-jeh-mahl) location-bolyil(bohl-yihl) location mark-ooise(oh-oh-ee-seh) lock(as in "lock the door")-rarus(rah-roos) lockpick-pefoyua(peh-foh-yoo-ah) loincloth-hogelym(hoh-geh-leem) lone-pawel(pah-wehl) long-fyhae(fee-hah-eh) long(time)-etenyi(eh-tehn-yee) look-ailsp(aeel-sp)/ija(ee-jah) look away-thesho(theh-shoh) looks good(as in "that looks good" with clothes, or other objects)-hendol(hehn-dohl) look through(as in "look through that window")-umasu(oo-mah-soo) lord prince-yornkaceyl(yohrn-kah-eh-eel) lord princess-yornkaceyl(yohrn-kah-eh-eel) lose-surin(soo-rihn) lose(as in "I got lost")-cernei(sair-neh-ee) lost-kidrum(kihd-room) love(verb)-neri(neh-ree) luck-wysan(wees-ahn) lunch-fylr(feelr) lyric-koa(koh-ah) Words: M machine-uiniyr(oo-ee-neer) mad-kandaen(kahn-dah-ehn) magic-tulanme(too-lahn-meh) mainland-huhilath(hoo-hee-lahth) make-tysh(teesh) make progress-hyeled(hee-eh-lehd) make sure-keyund(keh-yoond) male-akya(ahk-yah) mammal-wokahy(woh-kah-hee) mammal with backbone-yahyrso(yah-heer-soh) man-akya(ahk-yah) mansion-yergel(yehr-gehl) manufactured product-raf(rahf) many-reval(reh-vahl) map(electronic)-frine(free-neh) map(paper)-etha(eh-thah) mask(object)-bange(bahn-geh) mask(verb)-oberoa(oh-beh-roh-ah) master-olsyk(ohl-seek) matter-oyesa(oh-yeh-sah) matter of time-oyefrynd(oh-yeh-freend) maximum-revalkur(reh-vahl-kuhr) may-wyrl(weerl) maybe-soiura(soh-ee-oo-rah) maybe(adjective)-yui(yoo-ee) may be different-poymtael(poh-eem-tah-ehl) may vary-poymtael(poh-eem-tah-ehl) me-ym(eem) mean(as in "what do you mean?")-tau(tah-oo) measurement-eynhau(eh-een-hah-oo) meat-yione(yee-oh-neh) medicate-cerin(sair-ihn) medicine-cerilan(sair-ihl-ahn) meet-nymse(neem-seh) meeting-porensa(poh-rehn-sah) memory-wyvseyl(weev-seh-eel) menace-vram(v-rahm) merit-yadelra(yah-dehl-rah) message-wymasun(weem-ah-soon) might-frlyra(frleer-ah) migrate-ralsal(rahl-sahl) mild curse-aden(ah-dehn) military power-kynoth(keen-ohth) million-lyana(lee-ah-nah) mind(as in "don't mind me")-gariyr(gah-reer) mind(noun)-shulsp(shuhlsp) mine(verb)-hegyriyr(heh-geer-eer) mirror-heroe(heh-roh-eh) mismanage-ebegyu(eh-beh-gee-oo) mistake(noun)-faheol(fah-heh-ohl) mistake(verb)-sawenos(sah-wehn-ohs) mistress-wasan(wah-sahn) mixing of medicines-ceranot(sair-ahn-oht) mixing of medicines and poisons-oboty(oh-boh-tee) model(of weapons and vehicles)-veyasi(veh-yah-see) money-utiyr(oo-teer) mood-feyhi(feh-ee-hee) mood(as in "that's the mood of the speech")-chanthe(chahn-theh) moon-ayra(ah-eer-ah) moonlight-ayratola(a-eer-ah-toh-lah) more-revun(reh-voon) more(noun)-hara(hah-rah) morning-denhem(dehn-hehm) most-revalte(reh-vahl-teh) mother-raya(rah-yah) mother(proper)-hyarwass(hee-ahr-wahs) mountain-kashodyr(kah-shoh-deer) mountain pass-bevroii(behv-roh-ee-ee) mountain range-geshko(gehsh-koh) mourn-sarykuda(sah-reek-oo-dah) mourning-sarynsao(sah-reen-sah-oh) mouth-ryfode(reef-oh-deh) move-julet(joo-leht) move slowly-bakuke(bah-koo-keh) movie-vecloa(veh-loh-ah) much-lasun(lah-soon) muscle-heloshc(heh-lohsh) museum-atuajol(ah-too-ah-johl) must-aracl(ah-rah-sill) mustache-dande(dahn-deh) mystery-vabylus(vah-beel-oohs) mythological creature-heshelyuin(heh-shehl-yoo-ihn) Words: N name-malen(mah-lehn) name mark-cdeols(deh-ohls) name title mark-anahoi(ah-nah-hoh-ee) narrow-kerit(keh-riht) nation-karajym(kah-rah-jeem) natural disaster-shunara(shoo-nah-rah) nature-esmur(ehs-murr) nature preserve-wesyle(weh-seel-eh) nausea-yukoi(yoo-koh-ee) near-jokei(joh-keh-ee) near(as in "that is near the answer!")-tuynje(too-een-jeh) neck-koudo(koh-oo-doh) need-dant(dahnt) nephew-kashrus(kahsh-roos) nephew(proper)-anieakya(ah-nee-eh-ahk-yah) nest-gainl(gah-een-ll) never-hala(hah-lah) new-samo(sah-moh) news-teruni(teh-roo-nee) newspaper-kyumst(kee-oom-st) next-waju(wah-joo) next door-fyseru(fee-seh-roo) nice to meet you-harfuman(harr-foo-mahn) niece-erilo(eh-ree-loh) niece(proper)-aniewass(ah-nee-eh-wahs) night-vark(vahrk) night-sweat-clayi(sill-ah-yee) nine-sal(sahl) nine(time)-bun(boon) no-koye(koh-yeh) no appetite-tanana(tah-nah-nah) noble-kamle(kahm-leh) nod(verb)-kalai(kah-lah-ee) noise-kosa(koh-sah) none-mam(mahm) normal(health)-ria(ree-ah) northeast-olem(oh-lehm) northwest-eyel(eh-yehl) nose-janel(jah-neh-sill) not-jyo(jee-oh) not a problem-wyuooder(wee-oo-oh-oh-dehr) nothing-jyomes(jee-oh-mehs) notice(verb)-baya(bah-yah) notice(warning)-alrenil(ahl-rehn-ill) not true-bysyl(bees-eel) not yet-jamati(ja-mah-tee) noun-terela(teh-reh-lah) now-wu(woo) now(as in "and now")-jyholn(jee-hohln) numb-fevori(feh-voh-ree) number-akiin(ah-kee-ihn) numbness-jucerle(joo-sair-leh) Words: O oath breaker-douhise(doh-oo-hee-seh) obey-maneyo(mah-neh-yoh) object-orvyl(ohr-veel) occur-jemas(jeh-mahs) ocean-riua(ree-oo-ah) of(used after kyralce)-hap(hahp) of-ken(kehn) of course(used for things that are blatantly obvious)-desa(deh-sah) off-iu(ee-oo) official-irai(ee-rah-ee) office-gunokus(goo-noh-kuhs) oh-ai(aee) okay-mari(mah-ree) old-ufdoa(oof-doh-ah) old(life age)-perosh(peh-rohsh) older brother-tehun(teh-hoon) older brother(proper)-nehiakya(neh-hih-ahk-yah) older sibling-ekothi(eh-koh-thee) older sibling(proper)-nehiua(neh-hee-oo-ah) older sister-ashelo(ah-sheh-loh) older sister(proper)-nehiwass(neh-hih-wahs) old person-undaroe(oon-dah-roh-eh) on-bei(beh-ee) once-remte(rehm-teh) one-to(toh) one(as in "I am the one")-areif(ah-reh-eef) one(time)-uo(oo-oh) only-hulie(hoo-lee-eh) on top-tynuste(teen-oo-steh) open(as in "open your mind")-untun(oon-toon) open(door)-janbes(jahn-behs) open(verb)-abeil(ah-beh-eel) opportunity-kaimgo(kah-eem-goh) or-uyn(oo-een) orange-leyno(leh-een-oh) organic-walyros(wahl-eer-ohs) organization-oshil(oh-shihl) other-ylan(eel-ahn) out-basi(bah-see) outer space-bayraon(bah-eer-ah-ohn) outfit-verfesh(vehr-fehsh) outside-akeami(ahk-eh-ah-mee) over-ranmis(rahn-mis) overhead-obena(oh-behn-ah) oversee-urast(oo-rahst) ow-ka(kah) own-ira(ih-rah) Words: P pain-tyales(tee-ah-lehs) painkiller-fiyroe(feer-oh-eh) pajamas-shase(shah-seh) palace-yacermyl(yah-sair-meel) panties-ieros(ee-eh-rohs) pants-ekany(eh-kah-nee) paper(object similar to paper)-yelye(yehl-yeh) parallel-ebecer(eh-beh-sair) parent-bero(beh-roh) parent(proper)-hyarua(hee-ahr-oo-ah) park-uduju(oo-doo-joo) parsimony-clyraray(sill-eer-arr-aee) part-jal(jahl) particular talent-esalur(eh-sah-lurr) part of speech-tyamio(tee-ah-mee-oh) party-dymesu(dee-meh-soo) pass-iuda(ee-oo-dah) pass(time)-jelu(jeh-loo) past-gyr(geer) past tense-endra(ehn-drah) pat(verb)-deam(deh-ahm) path-lekund(leh-koond) patience-fayrl(fah-eerl) pattern-jouye(joh-oo-yeh) pay attention-fiyrdaan(feer-dah-ahn) peace-unei(oo-neh-ee) peaceful-lynsla(leen-slah) peach(color)-ryusa(ree-oo-sah) peak(as on a mountain)-drisolro(dree-sohl-roh) perfect-ulvawys(uhl-vah-wees) period-yuthe(yoo-theh) permission-unyola(uhn-yoh-lah) person-lyron(leer-ohn) personal display(computer)-keino(keh-ee-noh) pervert(verb)-jojeloi(joh-jeh-loh-ee) phrase-krasu(krah-soo) physical-bygule(bee-goo-leh) pick up-iyrno(eer-noh) pick up(as in "pick me up in your car")-steroe(steh-roh-eh) picture taking-lenmay(lehn-mah-ee) pill-hashem(hah-shehm) pillow-wavyl(wah-veel) pilot(of a space ship)-meral(mehr-ahl) pink-ryda(reed-ah) pipe-labyr(lah-beer) pirate(verb/land)-karashi(kah-rah-shee) pirate(verb/space)-dinoer(dih-noh-ehr) pirate(verb/water)-gandre(gahnd-reh) pity(noun)-dongou(dohn-goh-oo) pity(verb)-iyrned(eer-nehd) place-bolyil(bohl-yihl) place(as in "place that here")-gylun(geel-oon) place(back to back)-uyeras(oo-yeh-rahs) plain(field)-yuyof(yoo-yohf) plan-relhyl(rehl-heel) planet-hyraln(heer-ahln) plant-hadyta(hah-deet-ah) play(game)-sewoble(seh-wohb-leh) play(hang out)-ati(ah-tee) please-yemeyl(yeh-meh-eel) please(proper)-yemeyl vays(yeh-meh-eel vah-ees) pleasure-tentan(tehn-tahn) plentiful-tetory(teh-toh-ree) plenty-jeshyl(jeh-sheel) plural-etopes(eh-toh-pehs) point of view-ciland(ihl-ahnd) politic(verb)-neose(neh-oh-seh) politics-renmo(rehn-moh) polyhedron-ebhein(ehb-heh-in) pond-hytola(heet-oh-lah) poor-gyrlap(geer-lahp) popular-ceral(sair-ahl) possess-ylacer(eel-ah-sair) possible-ertulie(err-too-lee-eh) post office-tashym(tah-sheem) pound(heart)-ystoiyr(eest-oh-eer) powder-uuhumest(oo-oo-huh-mehst) power-kemi(keh-mee) practice-tuunuha(too-oo-noo-hah) praise-haecerst(hah-eh-sairst) prayer-londey(lohn-deh-ee) precede-leloif(leh-loh-eef) prefer-thyure(thee-oo-reh) preference-karuo(kah-roo-oh) preposition-uherost(oo-heh-rohst) present-nyr(neer) present tense-faiuje(fah-ee-oo-jeh) pressure-pahukij(pah-hook-eej) pretend-tuyois(too-yoh-ees) pride-asien(ah-see-ehn) prism-obusur(oh-boo-suhr) prison-asuym(ahs-oo-eem) prisoner-akusy(ah-koo-see) probability-ches-ree-ohs) probably-reynla(reh-een-lah) problem-gashyo(gahsh-yoh) prodigy-hukime(hoo-kee-meh) produce-lamera(lah-meh-rah) profit-tuyes(too-yehs) pronoun-dehelho(deh-hehl-hoh) pronunciation-ysusem(ees-oo-sehm) prophecy-sylanti(seel-ahn-tee) proper-yshant(ee-shahnt) protect-kemerei(keh-meh-reh-ee) protective knife-bundom(boon-dohm) proud-neima(neh-ee-mah) province-wracerst(w-rah-sair-st) provincial war-wracersha(w-rah-sair-shah) public-namhel(nahm-hehl) pull-vasr(vah-suhr) pulsate-tyelkei(tee-ehl-keh-ee) punctuation-sheru(sheh-roo) pure intention-klarl(k-lahrl) purple-narye(nahr-yeh) pursue-twela(t-weh-lah) push(noun)-wun(woon) push(verb)-koa(koh-ah) put-cyl(eel) puzzle(noun)-jureyl(joo-reh-eel) puzzle(verb)-iyrestcer(eer-ehst-sair) puzzle out-bresoui(b-reh-soh-oo-ee) pyramid-myrast(meer-ahst) Words: Q question-wylyen(weel-yehn) question mark-jeclac(jeh-sill-ah) questionnaire-wylyaruku(weel-yah-roo-koo) quick-yand(yahnd) quiet-kasyl(kah-seel) quotation mark-yyterl(ee-eet-ehrl) quote-dyeniyr(dee-ehn-eer) Words: R race(as in "the race was entertaining)-dyras(deer-ahs) rain-wose(woh-seh) rain coat-vachui(vah-choo-ee) raise-riham(ree-hahm) random-anemiro(ah-neh-mih-roh) rank(in an organization or group)-risn(ris-in) rapids(river)-chimso(cheem-soh) rare-drisa(dree-sah) reach(verb)-poyfad(poh-ee-fahd) read-ynam(een-ahm) read(when talking about something one read)-weve(weh-veh) ready-unal(oo-nahl) realize-polajin(poh-lah-jihn) rear-ynjeku(een-jeh-koo) reason(as in "I have reason"/noun)-mantyoa(mahn-tee-oh-ah) reason(as in "that is the reason")-pasuner(pah-soo-nehr) reasonable-denredo(dehn-reh-doh) rebel-defoa(deh-foh-ah) recently-resolm(reh-sohlm) recommend-yaneyrt(yahn-eh-eert) record-eyiolesha(eh-yee-oh-leh-shah) record(verb)-ciyrsje(eers-jeh) red-tryai(tree-ah-ee) reference-haysan(haee-sahn) reflect(light)-gala(gah-lah) regret-doeme(doh-eh-meh) rejoice-onkesu(ohn-keh-soo) relative(aunt or uncle)-athuno(ah-thoo-noh) relative(aunt or uncle/proper)-peroua(peh-roh-oo-ah) relative(niece or nephew)-shishos(shee-shohs) relative(niece or nephew/proper)-anieua(ah-nee-eh-oo-ah) release-cerome(sair-oh-meh) relevant case-baym(baeem) relocater room-neralym(neh-rah-leem) remain constant-toshen(toh-shehn) remedy-cerilan(sair-ill-ahn) remember-poynbec(poh-een-beh) remote-madbe(mahd-beh) remote(isolated)-poilu(poh-ee-loo) repair-reon(reh-ohn) repeat-myrion(meer-ee-ohn) reply(noun)-konay(koh-nah-ee) reply(verb)-tayum(tah-yoom) report(news)-weilao(weh-ee-lah-oh) reporting-hukry(hoo-kree) research-vaclre(vah-sill-reh) resolve(emotional problem/verb)-hysom(hees-ohm) respect-nyle(neel-eh) respect for others-nylekan(neel-eh-kahn) respond-asrydei(ahs-ree-deh-ee) rest-mryan(m-ree-ahn) restroom-cenhost(ehn-hohst) retreat-tyclope(tee-sill-oh-peh) return-sori(soh-ree) return(noun)-urepoy(oo-reh-poh-ee) reveal-haos(hah-ohs) reward-oliep(oh-lee-ehp) rhythm-donmel(dohn-mehl) ridicule-uyecha(oo-yeh-chah) right-uben(oo-behn) right(as in "equal rights")-yotma(yoht-mah) right?-yekla(yehk-lah) right away-lannui(lahn-oo-ee) right hand-panke(pahn-keh) right now-jasyklom(jah-seek-lohm) ring-badu(bah-doo) rip(verb)-chau(chah-oo) rip-off-edula(eh-doo-lah) rise-kash(kah-sh) rival-vreia(v-reh-ee-ah) river-erest(eh-rehst) rock-toren(toh-rehn) roll-ecersty(eh-sair-stee) room-ytaje(eet-ah-jeh) room temperature(drink)-chenolst(cheh-nohlst) round and bouncy(when refering to... ahem... breasts)-pynwam(peen-wahm) row(verb)-rakugef(rah-koo-gehf) royal-vaas(vah-ahs) royal guard-myharisu(mee-hahr-ee-soo) ruin-pokem(poh-kehm) rule(noun/control)-uda(oo-dah) rule(noun/law)-tath(tahth) rule(verb)-actai(ah-tah-ee) run-delis(deh-lihs) run away-tyclope(tee-sill-oh-peh) runner up-krinderse(k-rin-dehr-seh) run over-faseri(fah-seh-ree) Words: S sacrifice(noun)-lymku(leem-koo) sacrifice(verb)-nunmaic(noon-mah-ee) sad-serru(seh-roo) salary-nata(nah-tah) salt-basa(bah-sah) savanna-urke(uhr-keh) say-yam(yahm) say(when talking about something one read)-weve(weh-veh) scarce-wahess(wah-hehs) scarlet-houyo(hoh-oo-yoh) schedule-koral(koh-rahl) school-synfyr(seen-feer) school work-synfyrdore(seen-feer-doh-reh) scrape-ralur(rah-luhr) scratch-ralur(rah-luhr) scream-waku(wah-koo) scrub-chast(chahst) sea-keryn(keh-reen) search(noun)-parysh(pah-reesh) search(verb)-ierlyn(ee-ehr-leen) search for truth-urtha(uhr-thah) seat-arutya(ah-root-yah) secondary rank-hurlo(hurr-loh) secret-yhas(y-hahs) secret plan-yhelrun(y-hehl-roon) section-piloma(pil-oh-mah) secure-rithew(rith-ehw) see-ailsp(aeel-sp) seek-matylcer(mah-teel-sair) seem-ilyasi(ill-yah-see) segment-mailes(mah-ee-lehs) selfish-bunbun(boon-buhn) self respect-nyleles(neel-eh-lehs) send-oda(oh-dah) sentence-sasrer(sahs-rehr) separate(people)-unet(uh-neht) series-esdiurel(ehs-dee-urr-ehl) serve-rykhyr(reek-heer) service-rykhyre(reek-heer-eh) set-sari(sah-ree) settle-okari(oh-kah-ree) seven-ryl(reel) seven(time)-olen(oh-lehn) shadow-serey(seh-reh-ee) share(verb)-donern(doh-nehrn) she-we(weh) she(used in a very submissive sense)-poe(poh-eh) sheesh-namaso(nah-mah-soh) ship-raruln(rah-ruhln) shine(softly, as if reflected by light)-tyasid(tee-ah-sid) shine through-kaher(kah-hehr) shirt-yana(yah-nah) shiver-nabelt(nah-behlt) shock-maelis(mah-eh-lees) shoot-kalsu(kahl-soo) shop-refost(reh-fohst) shop own(verb)-arihurye(ah-ree-huhr-yeh) shopping trip-lemkova(lehm-koh-vah) short(height)-jamrel(jehm-rehl) short(length)-iitoe(ee-ee-toh-eh) shorten-breii(breh-ee-ee) should-eyr(eh-eer) shoulder-yreo(eer-eh-oh) shoulder tension-stevem(steh-vehm) shrine(noun)-eshone(eh-shoh-neh) shrine(verb)-pewanmu(peh-wahn-moo) shut up-ryaluu(ree-ahl-oo-oo) sibling-gaehol(gah-eh-hohl) sibling(proper)-danaua(dah-nah-oo-ah) sick-gafi(gah-fee) side-nylas(neel-ahs) sign-kegoj(keh-gohj) silence-kasyl(kah-seel) silt(noun)-manegum(mah-neh-goom) silt(verb)-yones(yoh-nehs) silver-uyae(oo-yah-eh) similarly-iyrcer(eer-sair) similar to-nayt(nah-eet) simple-clesta(sill-eh-stah) sing-luin(loo-een) singular(grammar)-fechot(feh-choht) sink-asho(ah-shoh) situation-namyda(nahm-ee-dah) sister-maya(mah-yah) sister(lesser)-sokren(soh-krehn) sister(proper)-danawass(dah-nah-wahs) sir-akan(ah-kahn) sit-walru(wahl-roo) situation-lepulin(leh-poo-leen) six-uren(oo-rehn) six(time)-veari(veh-ah-ree) size-dymsr(deem-surr) skin-walne(wahl-neh) skin color-yosoyoso(yoh-soh-yoh-soh) skull-themuy(theh-moo-ee) sky-ith(ith) slave-kasone(kah-soh-neh) sleep(noun)-mryan(m-ree-ahn) sleep(verb)-kolur(koh-luhr) slightly-wypres(weep-rehs) slightly fun-imariu(ee-mah-ree-oo) slow-theath(theh-ahth) slowly-rensol(rehn-sohl) slumberland-faikenost(fah-ee-keh-nohst) smack-pachus(pah-choos) small-uiasun(oo-ee-ah-soon) smart-asuii(ahs-oo-ee-ee) smile-ilsea(ihl-seh-ah) smoke-dahyr(dah-heer) smuggle-kanhue(kahn-hoo-eh) snack-tihef(tee-hehf) snack(for a party)-adana(ah-dah-nah) snow-kiyas(kee-yahs) so-pan(pahn) solar plexus-padusilo(pah-doo-sih-loh) soldier-kynar(keen-ahr) soldier(shortened)-kyn(keen) some-revum(reh-voom) someone-larius(lah-ree-oos) something-inbasai(in-bah-sah-ee) sometime-prawul(prah-wuhl) somewhere-terrusta(teh-roo-stah) son-wenilo(weh-nih-loh) son(proper)-janaakya(jah-nah-ahk-yah) song-luist(loo-eest) soon-tumu(too-moo) sorry(feeling)-rasthen(rahs-thehn) sorry(for a mistake)-lani(lah-nee) sorry(if you didn't hear something)-yhoken(ee-hoh-kehn) sorry(most sincere)-ondamdasa(ohn-dahm-dah-sah) sorry(sarcastic)-yeyal(yeh-yahl) sorry for wasting your time-eneslo(eh-nehs-loh) sorry for your loss(death)-shenoli(sheh-noh-lee) sort of thing-prayunml(prah-yoon-ml) soul-dyven(dee-vehn) sound-chalu(chah-loo) south-mures(moo-rehs) southeast-kori(koh-ree) southwest-ryma(ree-mah) sparkle-ashado(ah-shah-doh) speaker for the lost-saryvacer(sah-ree-vah-sair) specialized-raeusur(rah-eh-oo-suhr) specialty-keshaok(keh-shah-ohk) speech-tyumopr(tee-oo-mohp-r) speed-hylal(heel-ahl) spell(letters)-yopajlo(yoh-pahj-loh) spin-aythe(aee-theh)/jali(jah-lee) sport-farkun(farr-koon) spring-uara(oo-ah-rah) square(math)-ayeku(ah-yeh-koo) square(shape)-urinpul(oo-rin-puhl) speak-ytayn(eet-ah-een) species-madyn(mah-deen) spout-desheco(deh-sheh-oh) spread-toyamet(toh-yah-meht) stand-tusea(too-seh-ah) star-layne(lah-ee-neh) start-evyno(eh-vee-noh) starting(as in "this is starting to get bad")-umoile(oo-moh-il-eh) start trouble-kagym(kah-geem) state-muhyls(moo-heels) state war-muhylsha(moo-heel-shah) statue-ostycer(ohst-ee-sair) status-polrymde(pohl-reem-deh) stay-aleyn(ahl-eh-een) stay away-hywl(hee-will) steal-yopel(yoh-pehl) steam(noun)-yeto(yeh-toh) steam(verb)-gafenol(gah-fehn-ohl) step-uia(oo-ee-ah) still-nyrae(neer-ah-eh) still(as in "still, I hope for it")-yuntef(yoon-tehf) stomach-heyov(heh-yohv) stomachache-yatoes(yah-toh-ehs) stop-ras(rahs) storage house-yncersto(een-sair-stoh) store-nyopalu(nee-ah-pah-loo) storm-dykust(dee-koost) story-efiyr(eh-feer) story telling(verb)-meriped(meh-ree-pehd) stove-konitre(koh-niht-reh) straightforward-rulstem(ruhl-stehm) strange-vaduln(vah-duhln) stream-kurous(kuh-roh-oos) street-kayoai(kah-yoh-ah-ee) strength-oynmesh(oh-een-mehsh) stress mark-hagole(hah-goh-leh) strict-ovyr(oh-veer) strong agreement-yalroisen(yahl-roh-ee-sehn) strong bond-yalroisen(yahl-roh-ee-sehn) strong emotion-wealur(weh-ahl-uhr) strong oath-yalroisen(yahl-roh-ee-sehn) structure-krayla(krah-eel-ah) student-sytume(seet-oo-meh) study-kurens(koo-rehns) study of-vaclre(vah-sill-reh) stuffed animal-hysuelesti(hees-oo-ehl-ehs-tee) stupid(noun)-gebake(geh-bah-keh) stupid(verb)-kani(kag-bee) subject-femsur(fehm-suhr) subprovince-muhyls(moo-heels) substate-padosyen(pah-doh-see-ehn) substate war-padosyensha(pah-doh-see-ehn-shah) subtract-kulyai(kuhl-yah-ee) subtraction-kopelf(koh-pehlf) succeed-umbusto(oom-buh-stoh) sudden-byluki(bee-loo-kee) suggest-syrsim(seer-sihm) suggestion-syrsimoru(seer-sihm-ohr-oo) summer-aryden(arr-ee-dehn) summon-ceromli(sair-ohm-lee) sun-ryhava(ree-hah-vah)/taelilo(tah-eh-lee-loh) superb-oyayra(oh-yah-eer-ah)"shortened"oyay(oh-yah-ee) supervise-urast(oo-rahst) support-isleyk(ihs-leh-eek)/panlyra(pahn-leer-ah) supposed(as in "he is the supposed king")-wepuja(weh-poo-jah) sure-pasuri(pah-soo-ree) sure thing-ithero(ih-theh-roh) surface(of a world)-dacyus(dah-yoos) surprise-oprywai(ohp-ree-wah-ee) surrender-fefugo(feh-foo-goh) survive-erymetol(eh-reem-eh-tohl) sway(heart fluttering/noun)-istunmad(ih-stuhn-mahd) sway(heart fluttering/verb)-polmecer(pohl-me-sair) swear-arutora(arr-oo-toh-rah) sweet-fesje(fehs-jeh) swell(verb/sickness)-kirite(kee-rih-teh) swift-hylra(heel-rah) swim-nuwast(noo-wahst) sword-serayl(seh-rah-eel) syllable-iyrcerne(eer-sair-neh) symbol-orisa(oh-ree-sah) symptom-asfulo(ahs-foo-loh) syndrome-setunja(seh-tuhn-jah) Words: T table-megoum(meh-goh-oom) ta da!-sa(sah) tail-deshuyk(deh-shoo-eek) take-jahyr(jah-heer) take(medicine)-rynad(reen-ahd) take a bath-hemdroka(hehm-droh-kah) take a picture-omoro(oh-moh-roh) take hand-theyou(theh-yoh-oo) talented-puinym(poo-ihn-eem) talk-yam(yahm) talk(when talking about something one read)-weve(weh-veh) tall-kotoye(koh-toh-yeh) taste(verb)-jenaok(jeh-nah-ohk) tasty-donma(dohn-mah) taunt(noun)-pemwaste(pehm-wah-steh) taunt(verb)-gasvyl(gahs-veel) teach-saseso(sah-seh-soh) teacher-saernyt(sah-ehr-neet)"shortened"saer(sah-ehr) tear-fela(feh-lah) tear(noun"rip")-yon(yohn) tear(verb"rip")-chau(chah-oo) technically-hasuio(hah-soo-ee-oh) teenager-roetol(roh-eh-tohl) tell(when talking about something one read)-weve(weh-veh) tell them-kyralce(keer-ahl-eh) temple-eshone(eh-shoh-neh) tempt-garyvo(gah-ree-voh) ten-eda(eh-dah) ten(time)-ckoycer(koh-ee-sair) ten million-luid(loo-ihd) ten thousand-unjeo(oon-jeh-oh) terror-sou(soh-oo) than-yaru(yah-roo) thank you-oriamde(oh-ree-ahm-deh) thank you(when complimented)-joi(joh-ee) thank you(when accepting something)-tesohe(teh-soh-heh) thank you for the food(after eating)-abeni(ah-beh-nee) thank you for the food(before eating)-pesoi(peh-soh-ee) thank you for your sympathies(death)-ynerva(een-ehr-vah) thank you for your sympathies(injury)-unila(oo-nih-lah) thank you for your time-hesoyl(heh-soh-eel) that-kyara(kee-ahr-ah) that(adjective)-koi(koh-ee) that(as in "the person that can run")-wono(woh-noh) that(non-physical)-inu(ih-noo) that is false-bysyl(bee-seel) them-las(lahs) then(conditional)-si(see) then(used without "ke")-go(goh) there(adjective)-jonil(joh-nihl) there(noun)-kyas(kee-ahs) they-las(lahs) thick skinned-nrudan(n-roo-dahn) thing(both figurative and physical)-feroik(feh-roh-eek) thing(figurative)-baedfa(beh-ehd-fah) thing(physical)-awanys(ah-wah-nees) think-bashu(bah-shoo) think so-waruo(wah-roo-oh) thirsty-hurymii(hoo-reem-ee-ee) this-kyal(kee-ahl) this(adjective)-hes(hehs) this(non-physical)-ete(eh-teh) this is easy-marusut(mah-roo-soot) this morning-esumikr(eh-soo-meek-ur) this one-jrasi(j-rah-see) this time-hujim(hoo-jeem) thought-bashen(bah-shehn) thousand-cayu(ah-yoo) threaten(verb)-vailosam(vah-il-oh-sahm) three-nir(nir) three(time)-prai(p-rah-ee) throat-sheke(sheh-keh) through-hyrlui(heer-loo-ee) thunder-maryfda(mah-reef-dah) time-myraru(meer-ahr-oo) tip(as in the tip of the pole)-baryn(barr-een) tire-kyes(kee-ehs) tired out(voice)-kanla(kahn-lah) title(as in a book title)-matyr(mah-teer) title(like a nickname or a refering title)-unrym(oon-reem) to-mahem(mah-hem) today-krama(k-rah-mah) toe-lae(lah-eh) toe tip-nurym(noo-reem) together-arhemdas(arr-hehm-dahs) to happen(weather)-ake(ah-keh) toilet-pylek(peel-ehk) tomorrow-kralan(k-rah-lahn) tomorrow night-varklan(vahrk-lahn) tongue-syldalo(seel-dah-loh) tongue twister-arclosu(ar-sill-oh-soo) tonight-varkma(vahrk-mah) too-yao(yah-oh) tool-cbena(beh-nah) tooth-yona(yoh-nah) torso-byvd(beevd) to stop the moon from falling(to do the impossible)-wemaneroayra(weh-mahn-eh-roh-ah-ee-rah) towards-fengoyl(fehn-goh-eel) tower-iyrale(eer-ahl-eh) town-myrine(meer-in-eh) trade(verb)-restcer(rehst-sair) train-gencero(gehn-sair-oh) training-lendsta(lehnd-stah) tranquil-rymalst(ree-mahl-st) transfer-haryli(hah-reel-ee) translate-sheryur(shehr-yuhr) translation-kosoyoj(koh-soh-yohj) transparent-opwande(ohp-wahn-deh) trapezoid-anadul(ah-nah-dool) travel-wenclest(wehn-sill-ehst) treat-lunert(luh-nehrt) tree-yeldes(yehl-dehs) tree stump-luimyn(loo-ee-meen) trick-asreid(ahs-reh-eed) troop transport-melacl(meh-lah-sill) truth-pasuma(pah-soo-mah) try(noun)-esyo(ehs-yoh) try(verb)-pao(pah-oh) tunnel-mormae(mohr-mah-eh) turn(as in "turn this way")-hai(haee) twin-yanu(yah-noo) two-che(cheh) two(time)-demro(dehm-roh) type-dosh(doh-sh) type(romantic)-ymdeu(eem-deh-oo) Words: U um-o(oh) unarmed combat-hydralu(heed-rah-loo) uncle-kanris(kahn-rees) uncle(proper)-peroakya(peh-roh-ahk-yah) under-borocyn(boh-roh-een) understand-payln(pah-eeln) underwear-wasusra(wah-soos-rah) unexpected-byluki(bee-loo-kee)/anemiro(ah-neh-mih-roh) unforgettable-nyrameln(neer-ah-mehln) universe-vylairel(veel-ah-ee-rehl) unnatural-kyratur(keer-ah-tuhr) unoffensive-lyrocer(leer-oh-sair) unpleasant-chada(chah-dah) until-yare(yah-reh) untimely-helymdakyl(hehl-eem-dah-keel) untrue to oneself(noun)-yayast(yah-yahst) untrue to oneself(verb)-yayen(yah-yehn) up-kor(kohr) upset-serru(seh-roo) us-lan(lahn) use(noun)-talper(tahl-pehr) use(verb)-premr(prehm-uhr) Words: V valley-dylkor(deel-kohr) varied-eminal(eh-mih-nahl) vegetable-edkie(ehd-kee-eh) verb-jurys(joo-rees) verb(Type A)-lakeos(lah-keh-ohs) verb(Type B)-gero(geh-roh) verb(Type C)-adade(ah-dah-deh) verb phrase-keshost(keh-shohst) very-lasun(lah-soon) very sure-varspa(vahr-spah) veterinarian-hysuelceri(hee-soo-ehl-sair-ee) victorious-hara(hah-rah) victory-karamsiu(kah-rahm-see-oo) victory for-dayvesh(dah-ee-vehsh) video-sawynth(sah-weenth) view(verb)-ershom(ehr-shohm) viewpoint(sight-seeing)-asedou(ah-seh-doh-oo) violence-ansolnom(ahn-sohl-nohm) visit(noun)-nyanusi(nee-ah-noo-see) visit(verb)-hygaryn(heeg-ah-reen) vital-tresu(t-reh-soo) vitamin-adeshi(ah-deh-shee) voice-yamyrt(yahm-eert) volume(book)-valyndel(vah-leen-dehl) vomit(noun)-ceresto(sair-eh-stoh) vomit(verb)-chagae(chah-gah-eh) vowel-dekuo(deh-koo-oh) Words: W wait-koyei(koh-yeh-ee) wait a minute-esrein(ehs-reh-een) wake-ewole(eh-woh-leh) walk-olire(oh-lee-reh) walk(over)-omejoun(oh-meh-joh-oon) wall-tureshcha(too-rehsh-chah) want-myras(meer-ahs) war-redyna(reh-deen-ah) warfare-kynleja(keen-leh-jah) warm(adjecive)-yotie(yoh-tee-eh) warm(drink)-ifafo(ee-fah-foh) warm(weather)-umdole(oom-doh-leh) warmth-avefol(ah-veh-fohl) warrior-feroum(feh-roh-oom) warship-estarys(eh-stah-rees) wash(verb)-seryfor(seh-ree-fohr) washer-sravos(srah-vohs) watch-rylsay(reel-sah-ee) watch a dance-lyte(leet-eh) watch out for-eykesyrl(eh-eek-eh-seerl) water-naleyr(nah-leh-eer) waterfall-masmeo(mahs-meh-oh) way-fei(feh-ee) we-lan(lahn) weaken-danarl(dah-nahrl) weapon-uelar(oo-eh-lahr) wear-ysha(eesh-ah) weather-leiyunum(leh-ee-yoo-nuhm) weight-rudost(roo-dohst) weird acting-nabri(nahb-ree) welcome-aymraki(aeem-rah-kee) welcome(used by shop keepers)-neanoyes(neh-ah-noh-yehs) well-selwi(sehl-wee) well known-cenyl(ehn-eel) well-selected-stejol(steh-johl) west-lylur(leel-uhr) wet-werast(weh-rahst) what-pyrl(peerl) what(as in "what do you mean?")-jund(joond) what are you doing-naruilur(nah-roo-ih-luhr) what does this cost-jiyrno(jeer-noh) what do you notice-evyrdassyn(eh-veer-dah-seen) what is it(when asking what a certain object is)-onemrulru(oh-nehm-ruhl-roo) what is wrong-wlenmayo(w-lehn-mah-yoh) what is your name-inopesa(ihn-oh-peh-sah) what time is it-dansheto(dahn-sheh-toh) what to do-ywlan ukna(ee-w-lahn ook-nah) when-tyres(teer-ehs) when(used by itself)-eols(eh-ohls) whenever-ujaylge(oo-jah-eel-geh) where-pynero(pee-neh-roh) where ever-iynelo(ee-een-eh-loh) which-pysym(pees-eem) which means that-okuve(oh-koo-veh) whisper(noun)-dayope(dah-yoh-peh) whisper(verb)-raidoa(raee-doh-ah) white-idanyst(ih-dah-neest) who-lao(lah-oh) who do you think I am(not literal)-kebanrojul(keh-bahn-roh-juhl) who knows(used in the sense that it is unknown. Can simply mean "unknown.)-iyamla(ee-ee-ahm-lah) why-pyl(peel) why are you here-daiyemsyl(dah-ee-yehm-seel) wide-awaed(ah-wah-ehd) wild-vayd(vah-eed) wilderness-seholm(seh-hohlm) will-pyand(pee-ahnd) willpower-iyrumenao(eer-oo-mehn-ah-oh) win-gyreso(geer-eh-soh) wind-elria(ell-ree-ah) window-oriusta(ohr-ee-oo-stah) wing-hanyo(hahn-yoh) winter-yasyne(yah-seen-eh) wisdom-ybesuo(ee-beh-soo-oh) wise-ybenal(ee-bah-nahl) wish(noun)-uail(oo-ah-ihl) wish(verb)-enan(eh-nahn) with-pyam(pee-ahm) with(as in "I am with you")-rynus(reen-oos) with(as is "reply with")-thyl(theel) wither(plant)-yeoym(yeh-oh-eem) with ice(drink)-hehoreis(heh-hoh-reh-ees) within-teylao(teh-eel-ah-oh) without-akeami(ahk-eh-ah-mee) withstand-erymetol(eh-reem-eh-tohl) with water-ayaleo(ah-yah-leh-oh) woah-mer(mehr) woman-wass(wahs) wonder-nyran(neer-ahn) wonderful-oyayra(oh-yah-eer-ah)"shortened"oyay(oh-yah-ee) wood-danden(dahn-dehn) word-yamur(yah-muhr) work(used like "service)-hyre(heer-eh) work(verb)-hyr(heer) work together-kyanau(kee-ah-nah-oo) world-hyraln(heer-ahln) worm-bavra(bahv-rah) worn(old age object)-stui(stoo-ee) worn out(voice)-kanla(kahn-lah) worry-jarunme(jah-roon-meh) worth anticipating-kanjylmda(kahn-jeelm-dah) would-nayr(nah-eer) wrath-vaikosur(vah-ee-koh-suhr) write-uasel(oo-ah-sehl) writing(noun)-pykora(peek-oh-rah) Words: X Words: Y yawn-nyjai(neej-ah-ee) yay-vya(vee-ah) yeah-eya(eh-yah) year-nara(nah-rah) yell-srels(s-rehls) yellow-yalna(yahl-nah) yellow-green-aadae(ah-ah-dah-eh) yes-koyo(koh-yoh) yesterday-kraleo(krah-leh-oh) yesterday night-varkleo(vahrk-leh-oh) yet-ros(rohs) you-lem(lehm)"shortened"le(leh) you(when speaking to more than one person)-la(lah) you are welcome-sahanim(sah-hah-nihm) you are welcome(after complimenting)-tolei(toh-leh-ee) young(biological age)-kosoyoj(koh-soh-yohj) younger brother-gerolm(geh-rohlm) younger brother(proper)-ydunakya(eed-oon-ahk-yah) younger sibling-jelpaom(jehl-pah-ohm) younger sibling(proper)-ydunua(eed-oon-oo-ah) younger sister-ketoia(keh-toh-ee-ah) younger sister(proper)-ydunwass(eed-oon-wahs) you understand-fyladu(feel-ah-doo) Words: Z zero-wik(wihk) zero(time)-kuoi(koo-oh-ee) zoo-feefii(feh-eh-fee-ee) Special Words akt(ahkt)-separates subjects from adjectives in okasui sentences aluril(ah-loo-rihl)-a sage colored gem that is highly prized for decoration aniiyr(ahn-ee-eer)-style of armor popular in the Karyrdan Province from the Assimilation Wars to the Ormeshtosikan Rebellion asharyr(ah-shah-reer)-counter 4 ashu(ah-shoo)-in plants, having three leaves avehost(ah-veh-hohst)-Shauana when written in English aykobe(ah-eek-oh-beh)-style of clothing originally made for farmers and workers aysla(ah-ees-lah)-specialized soldiers in the Imperial military trained specifically for close range combat breryr(breh-reer)-counter 9 bundom(boon-dohm)-small knife kept for personal security cdoryr(doh-reer)-counter billion cloryr(sill-oh-reer)-counter 3 dakoul(dah-kah-ool)-1/2 koul. Exchanged $0.051055 dasaryr(dah-sah-reer)-counter 2 dena(deh-nah)-used for instances such as when expressing pain through the use of "ka". To specify what hurts, use "dena". dimelom(dee-meh-lohm)-an unreflective metal found in most parts of Lyrai. It is used to make common tools diyoma(dee-yoh-mah)-a powerful alcoholic beverage made from crushed aisin petals and byhalen'i do(doh)-when added to the end of certain sentences, it make the sentence a statement(modifier) dys(dees)-in microscopic organisms, having a round, ball-like shape ealra(eh-ahl-rah)-in animals and plants, something responsible for reproduction ebuunr(eh-boo-oon-ur)-under clothing for military armor ehusei(eh-hoo-seh-ee)-the most basic type of sentence structure in Shauana ema(eh-mah)-separates conjunctions and prepositions from verbs and adverbs in okasui sentences emal(eh-mahl)-measurement of weight. 0.8 lbs falaea(fah-lah-eh-ah)-a metal bar that holds layers on spaceship floors together feryr(feh-reer)-counter thousand fi(fee)-unit of length measurement. Approx. 1/2 an inch fiho(fee-hoh)-separates interjections from subjects and adjectives in okasui sentences fiviryr(fee-vee-reer)-counter 8 gefaryr(geh-fah-reer)-counter 1 haryus(hah-ree-oos)-a non-lethal poison that causes the victim to feel burning, become dizzy or disoriented, and vomit a small amount of blood horyr(hoh-reer)-counter hundred imecl(ee-meh-sill)-the Ylunaylkaen'suolis equivalent of Heaven iyrahcer(eer-ahh-sair)-form of aykobe with longer sleeves and legs made from a light material. Worn by many people. jaryr(jah-reer)-counter ten thousand kachoryr(kah-choh-reer)-counter 7 kasein(kah-seh-een)-pastry made from jeyryhan fibers and askumae berry jelly made in the Arlasdin Valley. keshothle(keh-shohth-leh)-a very, very, VERY strong curse word(it's a verb) ko(koh)-marks the beginning and end of a quote kolyryl(koh-leer-eel)-the shauana alphabet created in 189103F.Y. by Avehio Lumyrashton koul(koh-ool)-Lyralic currency. Exchanged $0.10211 kuryr(koo-reer)-counter zero larosy(lah-roh-see)-popular sport across Lyrai lil(lihl)-when added to the end of certain sentences, it makes the sentence exclamatory(modifier) lor(lohr)-in plants, having four leaves loryr(loh-reer)-counter 10 lyrocer(leer-oh-sair)-having the ability to avoid what would disturb or offend someone lyromae(leer-oh-mah-eh)-a microscopic substance that floats in the atmosphere of Lyrai that is required for most life on Lyrai to survive. When it mixes with water in the air, the water turns black maesur(mah-eh-suhr)-something that stores food manday(mahn-dah-ee)-a type of fabric made from charyd hide maside(mah-see-deh)-a word that, when added to the beginning of a question, makes it a demand to know. Ex: Maside tas lem jahyr'ma kasein? (Demand, did you take the kasein?) mekoul(meh-koh-ool)-1/4 koul. Exchanged $0.0255275 melacl(meh-lah-sill)-name given to troop transports miryr(mee-reer)-counter hundred thousand myharisu(mee-hah-ree-soo)-the honor guard for the Royal Family nanaryr(nah-nah-reer)-counter 6 neralym(neh-rah-leem)-relocater room okasui(oh-kah-soo-ee)-a more proper form of Shauana sentence structure orylek(oh-eel-ehk)-a clear stone that is mined as decoration and jewelry os(ohs)-separates adjectives and adverbs when near each other. Example: Lyron serrun'ol os kainean'ol ken'elk. The sad person was not happy. osii(oh-see-ee)-separates verbs and adverbs from objects in okasui sentences oykane(oh-eek-ah-neh)-ceremonial robes worn by high ranking officials when they are buried in the Chamber of the Lost paesuicha(pah-eh-soo-ee-chah)-light fabric robe made for average wear pasu(pah-soo)-when added to the end of certain sentences, it makes the sentence an exclamatory question(modifier) polweryr(pohl-weh-reer)-counter 5 pylelrys(peel-ehl-rees)-bluish metal that can be found in the Southeastern Provinces pythe(peeth-eh)-a small high-powered plasma bomb raf(rahf)-something made or manufactured by a company ryk(reek)-can be used as an insult or as a term of lessening ryndaer(reen-dah-ehr)-dark red metal found at the bottom of southern salt water areas saka(sah-kah)-in microscopic organisms, having a twisted shape shorro(shoh-roh)-style of hand-to-hand combat developed by the Synrlasti family sulirim(soo-lee-rihm)-a golden crystal that builds up over time in the bottom of Yndokani caves tas(tahs)-when placed at the beginning of a sentence, it makes it a question. Cannot be used with okasui sentences. Example: Tas lem uyth'ol ta'el? Are you bored? tei(teh-ee)-when added to the end of certain types of sentences, it makes the sentence a question(modifier) theryr(theh-reer)-counter ten million tos(tohs)-that has(when talking about a book or something of similar nature that holds something) ureym(oo-reh-eem)-knife used for cutting food vaacery(vah-ah-sair-ee)-style of clothing worn by nobles and high ranking officials vays(vah-ees)-when used after a greeting, farewell, apology, thanks, or please, it makes it more proper. Commonly used when speaking to strangers or superiors veyasi(veh-yah-see)-classification of weapons and vehicles wae(wah-eh)-when added to the end of certain sentences, it makes the sentence a report that is being given(modifier) wamin(wah-meen)-in microscopic organisms, having a strait, rod-like shape weryr(weh-reer)-counter hundred million wycerast(wee-sair-ahst)-the Imperial Seal ya(yah)-when added to the end of a sentence, it makes it playful and joking. Ex: Ym uryon'kes lem ya. (As a joke, I am going to annoy you.) yndokys(een-doh-kees)-insect that lives in plants ysheceril(ee-sheh-sair-ihl)-a type of fort popular during the Anarchy Wars and several years afterward yuryr(yoo-reer)-counter million Suffixes 'a(ah)-marks the word as possessive 'ana(ah-nah)-marks the word as something spoken(does not have to have the ') 'dan(dahn)-generic tense for fictional writing, when the time period is not specified. 'el(ehl)-marks the verb as present tense 'ho(hoh)-makes the attached word a title. Example: Oshil Aithenoru'holo. The Aithenoru Company. 'i(ee)-marks the word as plural 'k(kh)-marks the word as the opposite 'kes(kehs)-marks the word as future tense 'lo(loh)-serves as the word "the". Only used for important subjects 'ku(koo)-marks the word as a command. When used as a prefix for family names, it marks a married woman 'ma(mah)-marks the verb as past tense 'nem(nehm)-marks the word as similar to a formerly mentioned word 'ol(ohl)-marks the word as a state of being 'osha(oh-shah)-marks the word as either an empire, nation, province, or city ruled by the owner of the name 'pe(peh)-marks the verb as a repeat 'rl(ruhl)-number place in order 'san(sahn)-marks the verb as an performer of the action 'shi(shee)-plural for “sho” 'sho(shoh)-a separate or limited portion or quantity of something 'skai(s-kaee)-to go to 'ti(tee)-marks the word as an adjective or adverb 'toi(toh-ee)-to create the attached noun or verb 'um(oom)-a resident of an area 'vaatu(vah-ah-too)-period of time in which the marked word ruled. Usually used to mark years 'wan(wahn)-make it Prefixes ame-(ah-may)-rouge aru-(ah-roo)-greater than the former hur-(huhr)-lesser kur-(kuhr)-greater mayl-(mah-eel)-leader nare-(nah-ray)-advanced nur-(nuhr)-omni sur-(suhr)-grand un-(oon)-(unknown) Category:Languages Category:Lyralic Languages